Erica Kravid
Erica Kravid is a main character in Heroes Reborn. She is portrayed by Rya Kihlstedt. Biography Erica is the head of the highly successful tech conglomerate called Renautas, and she has her own dark goals. Under the Mask Erica reveals just how far she will go to protect the world from EVOs. When Miko is captured by Harris he gives her sword to Erica who identifies it as Hiro Nakamura's. Erica uses Molly Walker's ability to launch E.P.I.C., a technology that identifies EVOs around the globe. The Needs of the Many The Lion's Den Richard reveals to Erica that there is less than a week until solar radiation (H.E.L.E.) devastates the earth. Erica solidifies her plans. Game Over Erica with her select team from Renautas take measures to interfere with Miko's mission by creating a new character to defeat Miko in the game. June 13 - Part One Angela Petrelli lets Erica know she had a vision of the coming disaster with the hopes of saving everyone, but Erica intends to save only the people she chooses. Shortly before the bombing, when Erica threatens to kill Quentin Frady, Phoebe Frady releases a massive cloud of darkness that temporarily neutralises all of the EVOs abilities. June 13 - Part Two Noah shoots Erica in the leg due to his past self's intervention, and Quentin stumbles upon the scene, pulling Erica out of the way to interrogate her about Phoebe. Erica sets up Mohinder Suresh to take the blame for the bombings. In the present, Noah finds Quentin still alive and tells him about the twins, but this Quentin is working for Erica and tells her the truth. Sundae, Bloody Sundae Erica's race to finalise her plans intensifies. Tommy Clark is captured by Quentin and Phoebe and taken to Erica. 11:53 to Odessa Tommy wakes up in The Kravids Home, with a strange scar on his neck and still unable to use his abilities. Erica reveals that she doesn't believe anything can stop the magnetic reversal, but says that she was using Hiro's ability to create a bridge between the present and the future to recolonise the post-apocalypse Earth. Tommy takes Erica, Phoebe, and Quentin to the future, to see the city Gateway. Erica says she tried to steal Tommy's powers but it didn't work and Tommy agrees to help bring as many people as possible to Gateway, until Miko finds him. Send in the Clones Tommy and Miko join forces against Erica and her brutal plan for the future. Erica later discovers Tommy is playing both sides. Micah Sanders exposes Erica's lies and proves Mohinder's innocence. Company Woman Erica has flashbacks to when she meet her first EVO. Tommy helps Erica with her survival plan as the end of civilisation approaches. Matt trades Taylor to Erica for three Gateway watches to save his family. Although Erica offers a fresh start, Taylor refuses to be a part of the new Gateway. Project Reborn Erica goes to extremes to make sure her plan succeeds. Once released, Tommy appears in future Gateway where he finds Anne and Emily. Erica reveals that this future depends on the world being destroyed, and will cease to exist if he saves it, so Tommy uses his powers to exist in both times simultaneously. Tommy brings everyone back from the future except Erica leaving her in a future that will never exist. Gallery * Erica Kravid Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Erica Kravid Season 1 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Images Category:Deceased Characters